Code Geass no Méli
by Love chocolat
Summary: Un troisième camp se profile. Ils ne sont pas contre Britannia. Une nouvelle personne fait son entrée. Etrange et marginale. Qui pourrait se révéler plus mystérieuse encore qu'elle ne le laisse croire. Une intrigue derrière la romance apparente. Spoilers.
1. Une rencontre

Hey hey les jeunots ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais rien écrit . Ma toute première fanfic Code Geass... J'en ai des frissons :P  
Bref. Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, et ceux qui ont jamais lu ce que j'avais fait, je me présente : je traine et ai trainé essentiellement du côté de death note, angel sanctuary et fullmetal alchemist. J'ai tenté le harry potter, mais j'ai pas accroché, au niveau 'fanfical'. Aujourd'hui, je me lance dans ce manga que j'adore, mais j'adore beaucoup beaucoup !!

On disclaime : ici n'est à moi que la petite Mélina, et la bande qui est avec elle (pour le moment, on connaîtra que Nathan.).

Autre point : l'histoire part sur une romance. Donc ça va paraître un peu le thème principal des premiers chapitres, et un peu la trame de fond. Mais ça cache une intrigue plus complexe que j'ai imaginée. Je sais pas encore comment tout ça va vraiment se faire, sans la fin du manga, on peut pas faire grand chose. Attention, il y aura aussi des spoilers sur la saison deux ! Que je suis assidûment w...

Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, le nom de Mélina est récurrant dans plusieurs de mes fics. J'aime ce prénom, mais le caractère du perso est rarement le même. Hmmm... Je crois que j'ai tout dit... Ah oui ! J'aime beaucoup Suzaku (oui oui) alors il apparaîtra comme un des personnages centraux, n'en déplaise à certains.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre un**

_Tout est silencieux. C'en est presque inquiétant. La pré-adolescente est assise devant sa fenêtre, la tête reposant mollement sur le dossier. On lui a dit qu'elle devrait guérir rapidement. Ca fait déjà cinq ans qu'on lui dit ça. Et pourtant, elle est passée en phase terminale de son cancer. Il ne lui reste guère plus d'un an à vivre._

_Son regard accroche les soldats qui passent devant à l'extérieur. Mais... Que se passe-t-il? Ce n'est pas normal, ça. Soudain, une grande femme, aux longs cheveux noirs et ondulés, entre en catastrophe dans sa chambre._

_« Lève toi, Mélina. On doit y aller ! »_

_La gamine ne comprend pas l'empressement de sa mère. Mais elle repère avec une rapidité presque surnaturels tous les signes de stress, de panique même, de la femme. Elle se lève, aussi vite qu'elle le peut, et s'avance en s'appuyant sur le mur. La femme s'approche et l'aide à avancer pour aller plus vite. Elle doit faire vite, sinon les trois enfants mourront. Et ça, il ne faut en aucun cas que cela se produise. _

_Le couloir. L'ambiance est lourde, la gamine fait la moue sous le malaise qui flotte dans l'air. Elle interroge sa mère, lui demande ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tant d'empressement, pourquoi une telle panique. Maman ne répond pas et déjà l'entraine vers l'escalier. Elles sont à l'étage, mais de l'autre côté, on peut accéder une issue. Mélina, en passant devant l'escalier, voit son frère qui monte, poussé par leur mère de se dépêcher. Sa petite soeur est encore en bas, et avance tant bien que mal, pleurant de peur, car elle aussi sent le malaise qui semble avoir échappé au petit garçon._

_« Allez les enfants ! Plus vite ! »_

_Mélina sent la main de la femme qui la pousse dans le dos, vers Nathan. Nathan... Elle l'aime bien, il est tellement gentil... Il lui prend doucement la main, et murmure quelques paroles à la mère de la fratrie. Puis entraine la gamine avec elle, malgré ses cris de protestation. Elle ne veut pas être séparée, ou même éloignée des autres ! Non ! _

_Nathan n'est plus seul. Ils sont douze, autour d'elle. Ils sont à l'extérieur de la maison et semble attendre quelque chose. Ils s'efforcent de ne pas faire de bruit, mais, soudainement, l'un d'eux fait tomber l'arme qu'il a dans la main. La pré-adolescente fronce les sourcils. Elle est persuadée que le bruit produit a été bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait du l'être. Mais on lui assure que non, malgré l'air affairé de Nathan. Ils s'organisent autour d'elle, comme pour la protéger, et la jeune fille fait la moue. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir attendu un signal quelconque, et d'être chargés de veiller sur elle. Pourquoi elle, et pas son frère et sa soeur? Parce qu'elle est l'aînée? Parce qu'elle est malade?  
A cette simple pensée, la jeune fille se sent prise de nausées, et le goût familier et métallique du sang se répand dans sa bouche. Elle tousse, crache du sang, et finalement s'évanouit. _

Ce matin, le réveil est difficile. Il ne se sent absolument pas motivé. Pourtant, il devrait être heureux : il retourne à l'académie. Non, ce qui le gêne, c'est de savoir qu'il y va pour _le_ surveiller à nouveau.  
Suzaku sort de son lit, avec précaution, et se diriger vers le cabinet de toilette en évitant soigneusement de tomber sur le Comte Lloyd. Il n'a pas compris, il y a un an, la façon de faire de l'Empereur. Après tout, Zero était un ennemi de la nation. Il aurait été complètement légitime de le faire exécuter. Surtout après les morts qu'il avait produites : des Japonais innocents, des Britanniens, le père de Shirley, Euphie...

Euphie. La simple pensée qui le traverse pour la jeune femme lui fend le coeur. Euphie... Il n'a toujours pas compris, là encore, pourquoi Lelouch a fait ça. Euphemia faisait ça pour le bien du peuple japonais ! Pourquoi avoir retourner la situation pour lui affubler cette réputation de princesse massacre dont elle ne serait jamais défaite? Car lui sait, pour le Geass, mais ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de révéler son existence à tort et à travers, ce serait trop dangereux. Lui-même n'a que mépris pour les porteurs du Geass. Lelouch... Et même l'Empereur. Mais bon... Cette histoire, dans son malheur, l'avait en quelque sorte arrangé : grâce à sa capture, il avait été promu au rang de Knight of Round, ce dont aucun Number pouvait se vanter à travers le monde. Mais, même avec cette distinction, on ne le voyait que, d'un côté comme un traître, de l'autre comme un parvenu. Il n'y avait jamais eu que Euphie, Lelouch et Nanaly pour le voir comme il l'était. Il avait perdu la première, le deuxième l'avait trahi. Quant à Nanaly...

Le chevalier se passa de l'eau sur le visage, les yeux clos, dans l'espoir de s'éveiller. Aujourd'hui, il revoit Shirley, Millay, Rivalz et Lelouch. Et ce Rollo, censé tenir la place de Nanaly dans la mémoire modifié de son ancien ami. Il ne devrait pas s'emmêler les pinceaux. Une bonne partie du personnel de l'Académie Ashford était aux ordres de l'Empereur et des Services Secrets... A ne pas oublier que Gino et Anya étaient venus avec lui. Il les aime bien, même s'ils sont particuliers. Gino, fils de noble, qui s'émerveille de voir les loisirs des 'prolétaires' et Anya, avec ses mémoires, qui semble aussi sensible qu'un verre de jus de chaussette – bien qu'elle sente meilleur.

Il met un pied dans la douche, et laissa l'eau fraîche ruisseler sur son corps nu, le visage levé vers le pommeau. Zero avait repris du service. Lelouch se serait donc réveillé de cette amnésie passagère. Hm, là où c'était étrange, c'était que personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, ni ça ni aucun comportement étrange chez le suspect principal. Ce dernier serait donc innocent? Il n'y croit pas. Le prince déchu de Britannia doit très bien savoir déjouer tout cela. Le tout sera de savoir comment il a réussi son coup, et de le prendre la main dans le sac. Ce n'était pas lui plus simple, mais le Britannien d'Honneur avait bon espoir d'y parvenir.

Lavé, il se regarde un instant dans le miroir. Il a le sentiment que sa silhouette a partiellement changé. Peut-être s'est-il affiné, en un an. Il commence à sortir physiquement de l'adolescence, même si cela fait longtemps que, mentalement, il a rejoint le monde dur et froid des adultes, et la pire branche : politque et armée. Quoiqu'on en dise, il fait ça pour les siens. Il a tué son père pour les siens. Il rendra son honneur et son éclat au Japon. Il le libérera. En changeant le système de l'intérieur. En exploitant la faille. En devenant Knight of One.  
Cela valait-il le coup? Passer pour un traître, tout cela afin de... Les libérer. Ce n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionne, mais, c'était dans ses idéaux, et il le ferait.

L'homme achève de s'habiller, et met son portable dans sa poche. Il devait encore régler les détails de dernière minute avec Lloyd et Cecil. Puis se rendre à l'académie. Ce ne serait pas du gâteau... Mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Une petite pause, même si Lelouch serait là à tout instant pour lui rappeler la réelle raison de sa présence ici.  
Le chevalier sort de la petite salle de toilettes, et ajuste son uniforme britannien sur ses épaules.

Comme il l'avait pensé, on lui explique, on lui rappelle, les objectifs de mission, ce à quoi il est autorisé, ce qu'il ne doit pas faire, les erreurs à ne pas commettre. Car, s'il advient que le Zero apparu récemment n'est pas le vrai, il pourrait faire retrouver sa mémoire à son ancien ami par de malheureuses paroles, lancées sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.  
Suzaku ferme les yeux, n'écoutant Cecil que d'une oreille. Il connait déjà par coeur les conseils qu'elle lui donne, les rappels à l'ordre. Tout cela, il le sait. Alors, quand enfin on le laisse partir, il esquisse un franc sourire et se dirige, à pied, dans les ruelles de la colonies, d'un pas vif pour arriver au plus vite à l'Académie.

En son absence, rien ne semble avoir changé. Il y a toujours cette frontière pratiquement infranchissable entre la colonie et le ghetto. Le chevalier lève son regard vers le ciel, et ferme les yeux. L'air est frais, une petite brise souffle... Malgré le fait que les prisonniers de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs aient été libérés la veille, il se sent une âme légère... Calme...

Bam !

Celui-là, il ne l'a pas vu venir. Le nez en l'air, il n'a pas vu quelqu'un arriver droit devant lui, en train de lire en livre quelconque. Et ils s'étaient tout bonnement rentrés dedans.  
Suzaku plisse l'arête du nez avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Il remarque que l'autre personne n'a pas eu sa chance de rester en équilibre sur les deux pieds, et s'est effondrée sur le sol, fesses contre le bitume.

Un temps se passe, durant lequel le jeune homme percute. En face de lui, une femme. De longs cheveux noirs ruissellent en cascade sur ses épaules, et son visage, bien qu'exprimant la contrariété, est fait de traits fins, sur une peau blanche, mais qui ne fait pas maladive ; au contraire, ce teint pâle s'accorde à merveille avec ses deux yeux d'un bleu clair, presque transparent.  
Il sent ses joues s'enflammer et s'empresse d'aider la jeune fille à se relever. Et bredouille des excuses un peu précipitées. Elle rit.

« Ce n'est rien, je vous assure... Je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais. »

Un temps. Elle a un accent typique de Britannia. Un accent parfait, qu'on ne trouve qu'en terre-mère, et encore, seules les plus grandes familles parlent ainsi. Il n'est même pas sûr que son altesse Schneizel ait un accent aussi impeccable.  
Mais outre cela, chez elle, quelque chose le frappe. Son sourire, calme et mesuré, en contraste avec son regard, plus vif, qui brille de malice et de spontanéité. Ses joues s'enflamme davantage. Un petit quelque chose dans sa manière de se tenir lui rappelle fugacement Euphie.

« Je suis tout aussi coupable. Je suis vraiment navré, Mademoiselle... Je...  
- Tss ! Arrêtez donc ces excuses creuses. Ca n'a pas d'importance, je vous dis. Allez... Je ne peux pas trainer, désolée...  
- Je comprends...  
- Au revoir. »

Suzaku la regarde partir avec un air semi-séduit, semi-blasé. Les Britanniens ne savent pas prendre leur temps. Ils sont toujours pressés. C'est dommage... Cette jeune fille avait l'air sympathique, il aurait bien aimé faire sa connaissance... Bah, tant pis. De toute façon, il n'avait pas assez de temps pour construire une idylle... Alors bon.

Préférant oublier ce petit détail du jour, le jeune homme reprit sa route, direction l'académie. Mais, oublions un instant notre cher petit Britannien d'Honneur et zoomons plutôt sur la jeune femme qu'il vient de croiser. Elle n'est pas très grande, un mètres soixante cinq, peut-être un ou deux centimètres de plus. Elle est habillée de manière ample, avec une jupe longue en voiles, et un chemisier beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Et une cravate autour du cou, nouée avec relâchement qui lui donnait un air excentrique et complètement désinvolte.  
Sous son bras, une chemise de carton, transportant des documents sans doute sans grande importance. Dans la main, le livre qu'elle lisait quelques secondes plus tôt : _La République_, de Platon. Dans son attitude, son sourire un peu détaché, son regard vif, la jeune femme avait tout d'une jeune étudiante un peu décalée par rapport à son monde. Et pourtant, la jeune Mélina était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus impliquée dans les histoires actuelles.

Dix neuf ans. Toutes ses dents – de belles dents en plus. Des jambes assez grandes, en rapport à sa taille, assez fines, mais dont la coupe trahissait une forme physique entretenue. Un ventre plat, quoiqu'il ait ses petits bourlets, que toute femme peut avoir, et qu'elle affichait sans complexe. Une poitrine généreuse, bien que non-proéminente : suffisamment pour le plaisir des yeux, pas assez pour un obsédé en mal de sexe. De petites fesses rondes, un dos légèrement cambré, des épaules frêles. Nul doute, c'était une belle femme. Mais toute en contraste : elle avait cette fragilité qui semblait dire qu'elle était malade, et, à côté de ça, sa silhouette était taillée sur celle d'une gymnaste, avec souplesse et finesse. Allez savoir si cette fragilité apparente n'était pas qu'un leurre. Ou si au contraire, ce côté sportif n'en était pas un à son tour.

Autre chose, à laquelle Suzaku n'avait pas fait attention : la jeune fille était pieds nus. Certains passants s'en rendait compte, et se retournaient en se frottant les yeux pour être certains de ne pas rêver. Pas de chaussures, comme si Mélina préférait le contact de ses pieds sur l'asphalte plutôt que d'avoir ces derniers dans de confortables chaussures. Mine de rien, ça avait quelque chose d'étrange.

La jeune femme tourne au coin d'une ruelle, et retrouve un homme d'environ quinze ans plus âgé qu'elle. Ils ne disent rien, mais Nathan conduit la jeune femme là où ils étaient sensés se rendre, non sans observer autour de lui, d'un air méfiant.

Trois jours plus tard. Le ciel est d'un superbe bleu azur, et on lui a vivement conseillé de venir se détendre ici. Quoiqu'elle ne soit pas certaine de pouvoir se détendre ici. Elle n'avait pas quitté la Terre-Mère pour rien... Ici, elle passerait plus aisément inaperçue, et toutes les conditions se réunissaient peu à peu... Son regard avise Nathan, un peu plus loin et elle se retient de sourire.

Aujourd'hui, c'est une longue robe blanche qu'elle porte sur elle. Avec un décolleté dévoilant entièrement sa gorge et la naissance de ses seins. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en deux couettes, juste sous les oreilles, et descendaient dans son dos. En fait, la fête ne l'intéressait pas. Non, c'était l'une des personnes présentes ici, qui l'intéressait. Une seule.

La jeune femme avançait calmement, entre les stands, s'arrêtant par moment, observant les activités proposées par les étudiants. Cette histoire de pizza géante la fit sourire, et l'idée de la faire à l'aide d'un Knightmare lui semblait ingénieuse. Elle serait néanmoins curieuse de savoir de quel engin il s'agissait exactement, de la génération à laquelle il appartenait. Car, si la famille Ashford avait longuement possédé le Ganymède ayant appartenu à l'Impératrice Marianne, aujourd'hui, elle savait de source sûre qu'ils ne l'avaient plus.

Ses pas la font s'aventurer un peu plus loin dans la fête ; d'ici, elle peut absolument tout voir. Excellent. Mélina jette un oeil autour d'elle, et aperçoit Nathan qui lui fait un geste discret de la main, comme pour lui intimer de faire attention. Elle fronce les sourcils sans comprendre, puis, le bruit d'une machine derrière elle l'intime à se reculer brusquement. Un chat passe devant elle, essayant d'échapper au Knightmare prévu pour la pizza. Un jeune homme passe rapidement devant l'engin et sauve le chat. D'autres personnes courrent derrière le géant de métal. Il se passe quelque chose. Maintenant, allez savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Son regard se pose finalement sur l'homme qui, en sauvant le chat, a atterri à ses côtés. Ses traits ne lui sont pas inconnus, et c'est sans doute ce qui force le sourire chez la jeune fille. Le souvenir d'un choc lui revient en mémoire. Leurs yeux s'accrochant les uns aux autres, et Suzaku semble percuter d'un coup qu'il connaît déjà la femme qu'il a en face de lui. Il a un air ébahi sur le visage qui la fait sourire. Lui retrouve ce regard particulier qui a suscité sa curiosité, la première fois qu'il l'a aperçu. Rire gêné.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés il y a peu, il me semble. »

La jeune femme a préféré rompre le silence gêné, plutôt que de laisser son interlocuteur s'empêtrer dans le même embarras que trois jours plus tôt. Mais elle n'entend qu'à moitié l'acquiescement qu'elle obtient, car son regard s'est posé sur autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre. La personne qu'elle cherchait est au balcon, un peu plus loin, et donne un ordre à un second individu, en contre-bas.  
Le regard de Mélina se durcit imperceptiblement, et fond à nouveau avec une telle rapidité que le Knight of Seven n'a pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Elle a trouvé celui qu'elle cherchait. Et elle a confirmation de ce qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Parfait.

Son attention se focalise à nouveau sur son interlocuteur premier. Ses traits ne lui sont pas inconnu, même en oubliant leur rencontre fugace, d'il y a quelques jours. Mais elle ne voit pas et se contente de lui sourire, préférant passer outre.

« C'est votre chat? »

Nouvelle gêne. Ledit chat vient de mordre le doigt de celui qui le portait, et ce dernier fait une moue de douleur avec un petit grognement un peu agacé. Dans son autre main, il tient une plume, que l'animal avait prise quelques instants auparavant. Cette plume...

« Arthur. C'est son nom... Je l'aime beaucoup, et lui aime me mordre. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se font rieurs. Suzaku s'en rend compte et esquisse un sourire gêné. Il n'a jamais été très à l'aise avec la gente féminine. Elle lui prend le chat des bras, et le tient contre elle comme on le ferait avec un nourrisson. Presque hypnotisé, il ne parvient pas à décrocher le regard de la main fine et blanche qui caresse le haut du crâne de l'animal. Un anneau d'or simple a été placé au niveau du majeur droit.

« Il est adorable, ce chat. »

Un commentaire simple, qui prouve bien que ces deux jeunes gens n'ont rien à se dire. Mais, lorsqu'il parvient à détacher ses yeux de la main qui se meut sur le crâne d'Arthur, c'est pour capter un regard calme, attendri, doux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sent qu'il a affaire à une femme qui transmet beaucoup son tempérament, son humeur, avec les miroirs de l'âme. Mais savoir ça ne l'avance pas à grand chose.

Un silence gêné s'installe, se prolonge, même. Lui ne sait que répondre, elle, de nature peu bavarde, reste concentré sur la boule de poil qui ronronne entre ses bras. Il la détaille, discrètement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et s'aperçoit d'un détail assez inattendu : elle ne porte pas de chaussures et se balade pieds nus. Immédiatement, il se dit qu'il fait face à une excentrique. Mais une excentrique qui, mine de rien, lui fait toujours penser à Euphie. Il ne trouve toujours pas en quoi, par ailleurs.

C'est d'une manière étrange que le silence est à nouveau brisé, par cette voix féminine douce, un peu fluette, mais avec une intonation qui traduit la vivacité d'esprit et la maturité.

« Je peux vous inviter à boire un verre? »

Immédiatement, c'est la panique. Ca bredouille, ça ne sait pas quoi répondre, ça rougit. Et en face de lui, elle rit.

« Cette couleur vous va bien.  
- Couleur?  
- Sur vos joues. »

A cet instant, Suzaku se rend compte qu'il a atteint un teint proche du cramoisi. Discret, comme réaction. Il faut se dire que ça aurait pu être pire.

« Alors, ça vous tente?  
- Je... Pourquoi pas mais... Je n'ai pas le temps, là, sur le vif...  
- Oh... Dommage. Tant pis. »

Elle n'a pas l'air d'être femme à se casser la tête. Mélina repose le chat à terre, ce dernier se frotte un instant sur les jambes nues avant de partir à la chasse d'une souris. Elle a déjà tourné les talons quand il réagit, plus par impulsion qu'autre chose.

« Je pourrais vous inviter au restaurant, à la place? »

Le jeune homme se traite mentalement d'imbécile. En faisant ça, il avoue qu'elle lui a tapé dans l'oeil. C'est loin d'être faux, mais il s'empêtre dans une situation qu'il est incapable de gérer. Néanmoins, il a la satisfaction de voir son visage se retourner dans un sourire calme.

« Avec joie.  
- Disons, demain à dix neuf heures?  
- Vingt. »

Il fallait s'y attendre. Elle se fait désirer. Mais le chevalier est loin de s'apercevoir de la subtile séduction qui entre en scène. Il déglutit et fait une moue un peu intimidée.

« Demain, à dix neuf heures... Je... Je viens vous chercher?  
- Rejoignons-nous plutôt devant le restaurant, ce n'en sera que plus simple. »

Elle mène l'affaire. Il aurait presque l'impression d'être face à un membre de la famille Impériale qui lui donne des ordres. Cette femme est une insoumise, il le sent, sans bien s'en rendre compte.

« Vingt heures... Devant l'Amariline?  
- Ce sera parfait. A demain, dans ce cas. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas doux, très mesuré, avec une once de fierté bien placée. Cette manière racée de se déplacer lui rappelle à la fois Euphemia, et Cornelia. Non, non. Il n'a pas assez de connaissance en matière de femmes. Et merde, tiens. Il ne sait rien, en matière de femmes ! Et il se retrouve flanqué d'un rencard pour le lendemain. Et pas n'importe quoi. L'Amariline. Il va y laisser toutes ses économies. Mais pour le moment, il doit se concentrer sur autre chose. Ce soir, toute la lumière sera faite, sur Lelouch. Et il avait presque honte de se dire que pour ça, ils allaient utiliser Nanaly.

Il y a une araignée sur le plafond.

Mélina est allongée sur son lit, dans son T2 du centre de la colonie de Tokyo. Toujours dans sa robe, les pieds fraîchement nettoyés, les mains derrière la tête, elle fixe le plafond, et vient de constater qu'une araignée a entreprit d'y tisser sa toile. Arf... Quelle ironie du sort. La voilà avec un rendez-vous galant sur les bras. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle pourrait trouver le temps de s'intéresser à sa vie sociale...

Nathan n'avait pas vraiment apprécier la nouvelle, en l'apprenant. Non par jalousie, car la jeune fille a toujours été sa protégée, sa petite soeur, en quelque sorte, mais par méfiance. Ils ne peuvent avoir confiance en personne. Surtout maintenant. La période de chaos qu'ils attendent va arriver, plus inquiétante, avec la résurrection de Zero.

_La République_ de Platon est sur sa table de chevet. Mélina sourit. Demain, elle pourra se détendre un peu. Ca la changera.

* * *

Voilà, fin du first chapter. J'aime les reviews. J'en suis une grande adepte. Alors n'hésitez pas, ça prend deux minutes et ça rend les écrivains heureux .


	2. Rêverie

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Allez, en ce moment, chuis productive, donc je poste mon deuxième chapitre (à noter que le troisième est prêt aussi huhuhu). J'voulais attendre de probables reviews, mais visiblement, les seuls qui lisent (car il y en a, je les ai vus ò.ô) ne sont pas décidés à poster des commentaires. C'est méchant, et ça rend l'écrivain malheureux éè... Mais bon. Je suppose que j'ai rien à dire.

J'ai rien d'autres à dire... Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

« Ainsi donc, en l'an 1980 a.t.b., l'Empereur... »

Histoire britannienne. La matière la plus ennuyeuse qui soit. Elle consiste à écouter pendant trois longues heures le professeur déblatérer au sujet des différentes périodes de l'Empire. Encore, l'histoire avant 1776 était intéressante, on parlait des puissances européennes, du japon un peu, puis après... C'était l'émergence de la Grande Britannia, qui en quelques décénnies devint un empire d'une puissance que l'on comparait à l'époque à celle de l'Empire romain. Et Viletta était fière de clamer la grandeur de son pays dans ses cours. Difficile alors de croire qu'elle était la femme froide qui abattait des Elevens. La Baronne Viletta Nu, des services secrets.

Mais là, il n'y pensait pas. Non, Lelouch l'avait remarqué dès son arrivée à l'académie le matin même, Suzaku n'était pas sur la même planète qu'eux, aujourd'hui. Il avait le regard dans le vague, hochant de temps à autres la tête lorsque Viletta prenait l'expression du visage qui demandait un acquiescement de la part des élèves, et, quand on lui parlait, il répondait par monosyllabes. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant de le voir aussi déconcentré. Pour un peu, le prince déchu aurait envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer comme un prunier en lui disant : « Mais réveille toi bordel, t'es censé me surveiller, tu t'souviens?! » mais n'en fit rien. Cet acte serait aussi stupide qu'irréfléchi, même si cela remettrait son ancien ami d'aplomb. Mouais, autant rester camper sur ses positions et ne rien lui demander. Laissons le dans ses rêveries.

L'avantage qu'il avait, dans ces situations, c'était que la professeure ne le rappelait pas à l'ordre. Une complaisance sans doute due au rang militaire du jeune homme, et à la pensée qu'il eût pu passer sa nuit à faire quelque chose d'important pour l'Empire – dont il n'avait pas le droit de parler. Préférant rester sur cette idée, Viletta ne l'avait pas interroger, ni fait remarquer son inhabituel manque de concentration.

Cependant, ça ne passait pas inaperçu auprès des quelques autres élèves. Loin s'en faut. Les petites pestes futiles bavardaient à toute vitesse, créant des chuchotis insupportables, les mecs virils du fond ricanaient en faisant remarquer que « cet imbécile n'est pas digne de son rang de Knight of Round », le groupe d'intellos à l'avant le dévisageaient d'un air tout bonnement outré entre deux prises de notes. Et Lelouch, à côté de lui, avait fini par opter pour sa technique préférée pour dormir en cours, à savoir la tête posée sur le poing, dans une posture proche du penseur de rodin. Et Rivaltz, derrière eux, tentait d'échauffauder des possibilités toutes les plus folles sur la raison de l'absence de l'esprit du chevalier en cours.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ce fut un sursaut général qui secoua la classe d'étudiants. Viletta fit une moue mécontente mais ne dit rien, s'éloignant à grands pas. Suzaku, sorti de sa rêverie, rangea précipitemment ses affaires.

_Il est dix neuf heures cinquante huit. Deux minutes restant à attendre. Il doit bien avouer qu'il n'est pas vraiment à l'aise... Il n'a pour ainsi dire jamais eu de rendez-vous galant. Oh, bien sûr, il n'a pas passé son adolescence en parfait célibataire jusqu'à ce que sa route croise celle de Euphemia, mais... Ce n'est plus un adolescent. Et les relations à venir qu'il entretiendra seront différentes des flirts qu'il a eus par le passé. Peut-être est-ce cela qui le stress autant. Ou tout simplement est-ce parce que sa timidité prend lentement le dessus. Ou parce qu'il a peur de..._

_Un taxi vient de s'arrêter devant le restaurant. Un carillon, non loin, lui signale qu'il est huit heures précises. Il a une boule dans l'estomac. Jamais il n'aura penser que ce simple rendez-vous pourrait le mettre dans un état pareil. Mais il doit bien s'avouer une chose : cette femme lui plait, malgré les quelques excentricités évidentes qui constituent sa personne. _

_La porte du taxi s'ouvre et une jeune femme, tout de bleu vêtue, en sort. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont relevés au dessus de sa nuque à l'aide d'une pince, et les quelques mèches folles qui s'en échappent tombent gracieusement sur ses épaules. Sa robe est d'un bleu pâle s'accordant magnifiquement avec son teint. Ses gants, quant à eux, sont d'une nuance ciel, marquant l'accord avec ses yeux. Et la ceinture de tissu, au niveau de la taille, qui fait toute la bordure de la robe, en bas, au niveau du timide décolleté, des bras, sont d'un bleu marine si profond qu'il en serait presque noir. Elle porte des chaussures, cette fois. Une paire d'escarpins sans talon, mais avec des ficelles de tissus qui remontent en s'entrecroisant jusqu'à la mi-mollet. A la mi-cuisse, la robe est fendue, et laisse apercevoir ces jambes fines et rosées. _

_Mais il ne dut sa reconnaissance physique qu'à ce regard vif et malicieux, accompagné de ce sourire calme et mesuré, pour s'accorder avec sa démarche assurée. Il s'approche d'elle avec un sourire, et lui tend la rose – rouge pour la passion, a insisté la vendeuse – qu'il noue dans une mèche de ses cheveux. La jeune fille a un charmant petit rire, conquise. Il lui tend le bras et l'entraine avec lui dans le restaurant. _

« ...ade s'il te plait?  
- Pardon? »

La demande de Shirley l'a sorti de sa rêverie. Ils sont assis dans le parc de l'Académie, et, comme ils n'ont pas cours cet après-midi et que Suzaku n'a rien de spécial à faire, ils ont décidé d'en profiter pour pique-niquer. Quelques courses ont été faites, et, assis en cercle, les quelques amis mangent en discutant gaiement – excepté lui qui pense encore à sa sortie de la veille.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais me passer la salade.  
- Ah oui, excuse moi, fit-il en s'emparant de ladite salade pour la lui tendre. Voilà.  
- Tu as l'air ailleurs, Suzaku ! Enchérit la Présidente. A quoi tu penses?  
- R-... Rien de particulier.  
- Ooooh, regarde, Présidente, il rougit !  
- Ca cache une jolie fille tout ça ! Raconte nous, Suzaku ! »

Grâce à l'intervention de Lelouch qui détourne le sujet, le chevalier parvient à échapper à la discussion en laissant sous-entendre qu'il n'y avait aucune fille là dessous. Vilain menteur.

_Il avait longuement hésité quant à la tenue à prendre. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à sa tenue officielle, qu'il mettait pour des banquets ou des mondainités auxquelles il se devait de participer. Et puis, il s'était dit qu'elle ne semblait l'avoir reconnu en tant que Kururugi Suzaku, et qu'il préférait que ça reste comme ça. Les Britanniens le considéraient souvent avec mépris, et il préférait ne pas partir avec elle sur de faux-semblants. Au moins, si elle l'appréciait, ce serait pour ce qu'il était, et pas autre chose. Alors, il avait pensé au traditionnel costard. Mais il n'avait jamais su nouer une cravate, et il avait peur que ça fasse trop prétentieux, trop mondain. Alors il avait craqué et s'était enquéri de demander conseil à Cecil._

_Au final et grâce à elle, il était resté avec sa chemise blanche et son pantalon de toile noire. Pas de veste ou de cravate, lui avait-elle dit. Ainsi, il conserverait un style un peu classe, pour le restaurant, mais aussi un côté décontracté, soulignant sa jeunesse, et pour le côté séducteur, elle avait insisté pour qu'il ne ferme pas tous les boutons du haut de sa chemise. « Tu as un superbe torse, tout en muscle, tu vas pas le cacher. » Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir, et avait insisté pour ne pas laisser ouvert jusqu'au milieu du buste, comme elle l'aurait voulu. En plus des boutons du col, seul un était resté ouvert._

_L'effet était réussi. Il ne faisait pas faux bourgeois, ni nouveau riche, ni chevalier. Il faisait jeune homme de dix huit ans ou plus, venu ici pour un rencard. Ce qu'il était.  
La jeune femme, cependant, lui avait semblé plus classe, avec quelque chose de différent, comme si elle s'accordait à merveille avec le décor. Il fallait comprendre par là qu'elle avait des manières, des réflexes, qui trahissaient l'éducation probablement noble qu'elle avait reçu. Plus tard dans la soirée, il réussirait à lui faire avouer qu'elle est issue de la haute noblesse, mais qu'elle préfère taire le nom de sa famille qui considère qu'elle les déshonnorre. _

_Elle a pris le bras qu'il lui a tendu, et avance avec lui à l'intérieur du lieu hupé. Elle semble gênée par l'ambiance des lieux. Non... Gênée n'est pas le mot. Mal à l'aise, même si la nuance est minime, serait plus approprié._

_« Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Vous avez réservé une table? »_

_Là encore, Suzaku remercia intérieurement Cecil de lui avoir conseillé de réserver. Car la question du serveur semblait purement rhétorique : c'était bondé. Alors, il répondit, sans réellement réfléchir._

_« Oui, au nom de Kururugi Suzaku. »_

_Il sut son erreur en entendant la stupeur étranglée de la jeune fille qu'il avait invitée. Le serveur, sans s'en formaliser, les conduisit à une table, à laquelle ils s'installèrent sans se soucier du reste. Mais le sujet revint._

_« Je n'avais reconnu le Knight of Seven... »_

_La désignation de son rang faisait ressortir son accent Britannien absolument impeccable. Pas une trace d'intonation japonaise, qu'on retrouvait ancrées dans ses paroles à lui. Il pensa à nouveau qu'elle ne devait pas être de la colonie, mais de ces nouveaux arrivants, qui venaient prendre pied dans cette terre qu'ils voyaient comme un espoir, malgré les rebellions. Ce qui s'accordait bien avec le fait qu'elle soit issue d'une famille de la haute noblesse, même si elle en était déshéritée. _

_« Je suis désolé... Je préférais ne pas le dire, pour ne pas...  
- Je ne suis pas de ces gens qui s'attardent sur les préjugés. J'en ai assez subi moi-même. »_

_Il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ce demi-aveu, mais dès qu'il s'était aventuré sur ce terrain, elle avait intelligemment détourné le sujet de la conversation en évitant soigneusement d'y revenir. _

« Raaaaaaaah ! J'ai trop mangé ! »

La réflexion de Rivaltz déchaine un concert de rires, autour des restes du pique-nique. Arthur dans les bras, Suzaku rit de bon coeur, comme Lelouch, qui a passé un bras autour des épaules de son 'petit frère'. Shirley dévore cet homme qu'elle aime des yeux, Millay continue d'agrémenter la conversation de ses petites remarques futiles et terriblement agréables. Sa bonne humeur, son côté désinvolte, peut-être est-ce cela qui a fait d'elle la fiancée de Lloyd. Quoiqu'elle s'intéresse plus aux êtres humains que lui, qui ne voit que les machines...

Il est heureux, dans cet ambiant bon enfant, entre jeunes étudiants, encore adolescents, pas tout à fait adultes. Bien qu'ils aient pour la plupart au moins un pied dans ce monde froid et sordide. Surtout trois d'entre eux. Lelouch, Rollo, et lui-même. Suzaku poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche pour admirer le ciel, les mains derrière la tête. Son esprit est plein de souvenirs. Il pense à elle. Pourtant, il ne la connait qu'à peine. Mais il a passé une superbe soirée, avec elle. Sa distinction, son franc parler, sa vivacité d'esprit, sa douceur... Il avait été étonnemment surpris de voir tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé contradictoire se retrouver chez une seule personne. Plus que jamais, elle lui faisait autant penser à la princesse Cornélia, génie militaire, qu'à Euphie, tendre déterminée. En même temps, il retrouvait chez elle des côtés de Lelouch, dans sa façon froide de décortiquer un problème. Elle leur était semblable à tous. Et en même temps, étonnament différente.

_Il fait frais. Il regretterait presque de ne pas avoir pris de veste. C'est terriblement classique, mais il aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'enlever pour la mettre galamment sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille.  
Il avait proposé de lui appeler un taxi, mais elle avait refusé poliment, préférant rentrer à pied jusque chez elle. Parfait dans son rôle de chevalier servant, il avait proposé, malgré tout, de la raccompagner. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir._

_Elle est à nouveau pieds nus et tient ses chaussures à la main. C'est étrange et attendrissant à la fois. Elle s'en est excusée, quelques minutes plus tôt, mais a avoué qu'elle préférait marcher pieds nus qu'avec des chaussures. Habitude de son enfance, avait-elle expliqué sans s'étendre sur le sujet. Cette fois, le jeune homme n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus : elle était un peu réservée, et conserver cette part de mystère dans ce qu'elle représentait lui semblait être une bonne idée. Après tout, il ne savait pas si ce petit côté secret ne le séduisait pas davantage. _

_Ils avaient marché durant une demi-heure, poursuivant leur discussion. La jeune fille possédait un diplôme en théologie et en sciences politiques. Elle avait avoué avoir également fait un peu de sociologie. Impressionné, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander son âge : dix neuf ans. Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui et possédait des diplômes qu'il n'espérait même pas avoir, tant ça lui demanderait de temps d'études. Nouvelle constatation : vive d'esprit, mais aussi cultivée et loin d'être une imbécile. _

_Arrivée en bas d'une sorte de maison. Un coup d'oeil plus attentif permettait de savoir que ce qui semblait être une grande maison dont la porte donnait directement sur la rue – au lieu d'avoir un portail et une petite cour – devait être une location, dans laquelle étaient construits plusieurs appartements. Elle avait sorti ses clefs et avait ouvert la porte. Il l'avait suivie. _

« Suzakuuuuu !!  
- Hm? »

Il lui faut un temps pour s'apercevoir que Shirley le secoue légèrement en le tenant fermement par les épaules. Rivaltz ricane dans son coin, Rollo et Lelouch observent la scène, un verre d'orangeade à la main.

« Bon sang, mais tu va arrêter de rêvasser en permanence?  
- Désolé, je pense à... »

A quoi au juste? Il n'allait pas leur dire, non plus...

« Qu'importe, Suzaku ! Fais un peu attention à ce qu'on te dit ! T'écoutes rien... »

Aurait-il manqué un point important de la conversation pour qu'elle s'emporte ainsi? Peut-être avait-il manqué sa langoureuse déclaration d'amour envers son ancien ami, peut-être avait-il raté quelque chose... Mais il advint que ce n'était que parce que, une nouovelle fois, il n'avait pas entendu la question qu'on lui avait posée.

Lelouch décide d'en profiter pour le taquiner. Il est toujours amusant de voir Suzaku s'empêtrer dans des explications sans raisonnement, avec des rougeurs au niveau des joues trahissant sa gêne.

« Tu es certain qu'il n'y a aucune femme là derrière?  
- Hein ? Mais... Mais non, pourquoi vous voulez absolument que...  
- Ta façon de rougir pour un oui pour un non, Suzaku...  
- C'est parce que vous m'embarrasser avec vos insinuat...  
- Ce manque de concentration pourrait nuire à tes actes à venir. Que ferions-nous si l'un des Knight of Rounds, censés protéger l'Empire, se montre incapable d'agir? »

Le teint indigné que prend le jeune homme montre à Lelouch qu'il a touché là où il fallait. Indigné, le teint cramoisi, Suzaku gonfle les joues avant de se lever, fusillant son ancien ami du regard.

Il aurait des dizaines de choses à répliquer. Mais toutes comprometteraient la mission. Aussi se contenta-t-il de prendre la fuite à grands pas, sous les protestations des autres, qui accusèrent le prince déchu de cette ambiance mise en l'air.

Le chevalier avance à grands pas, et finit par monter sur le toit, Arthur sur les talons. Il s'assit, et prend le chat contre lui, lui caressant distraitement le crâne, comme il l'avait vue faire. Lelouch l'a énervé, avec ses propos. D'autant plus que rien ne prouve dans ces derniers qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire. Et ça, ça l'énerve. Allez, calme-toi... Pense à autre chose, vieux, ça te fera du bien.

_Elle est jolie. Pas belle, non. Belle, c'est un mot trop vulgaire pour qualifier ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Non, elle est de ces femmes qu'on dit mignonnes, jolies. Belles... Décidément, ça n'irait pas. Un pâle rayon de lune entre dans le couloir par une fenêtre. Elle vient de mettre la clef dans la serrure, et d'entrouvrir la porte de son petit studio. Ca prouve qu'elle n'a plus le soutien de ses parents pour vivre. Elle doit se débrouiller par elle-même. Elle a sans doute un petit boulot, quelque part, en ville... Il devrait le lui demander à l'occasion._

_Elle vient de tourner son visage vers lui, petit sourire aux lèvres. La rose, dans ses cheveux, commence doucement à fâner. Ca donne un air plus sérieux à son visage, mais aussi plus serein. Une comparaison frappe le jeune homme : ça lui donne des airs d'une personne condamnée par la maladie, qui attend le soulagement de la mort, avec l'espoir de guérir. Mais il chasse très vite cette pensée qui n'a rien à faire là. _

_Son regard à elle s'est détourné. Le silence est gênant, c'est le moment de se dire au revoir, mais on ignore comment, exactement. Doivent-ils se faire la bise? Se dire de but en blanc au revoir? Lui-même, si peu expérimenté dans le domaine, sent ses mains devenir moites. Il ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire, et a l'impression qu'elle attend de lui un premier pas. _

_Le calme ambiant se prolonge. Puis, une main frôle la sienne. Il frémit. Il a hésité à lui prendre la main pendant une bonne partie du trajet, et regrette de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance. _

_La suite se déroule très rapidement. Elle prend l'initiative, saisit sa main et vient lier ses lèvres aux siennes. Lui se raidit, mais ferme les yeux. Il n'a pas le temps d'en profiter, ni de le prolonger. Elle s'est déjà retirée et, avec un clin d'oeil, lui souhaite une bonne soirée. La porte se referme. _

_Il reste bien deux minutes, à contempler le panneau de bois, à lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas entrer. Elle l'a embrassé suffisamment pour qu'ils soient d'accord sur la tournure que prenait leur relation. Et assez pour qu'il s'en ressente frustré et ait l'impatience du prochain. Dans sa main, il sent qu'elle a glissé un bout de papier. Il le froisse et le met dans une poche, sachant qu'il s'agit de son numéro de téléphone. Il sourit finalement et se détourne, sort dans la rue fraîche, où souffle un vent doux. Un visage, derrière la fenêtre ouverte. Elle le regarde. Ils sont à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, juste séparés par la hauteur._

_« D'abord les mots, puis les gestes,  
D'abord les yeux, puis les mains, enfin les lèvres. »_

_Elle a dit ces mots avec un naturel surprenant et ferme sa fenêtre, tire les rideaux. Suzaku hausse un sourcil et reprend sa route, en se demandant si elle a trouvé ces vers dans un recueil, ou si elle les a inventé elle-même. _

Suzaku esquisse un sourire malgré lui, la main toujours dans le pelage de son chat. En fait, il ne regrette rien dans cette soirée. Non, pas même ce vague regret qu'il avait eu de ne pas lui prendre la main. Non, tout avait été parfait... Ou plutôt, idéal dans son imperfection.

Son portable sonne. Arthur crache et prend un des doigts de son maître pour le mordre. Un grognement de douleur plus tard, le chevalier a décroché.

« Suzaku ? C'est urgent, nous devons te voir au plus vite au siège gouvernemental !  
- Mais, Cecil, le gouverneur n'arrive que dans deux jours !  
- Ca ne concerne pas le gouverneur, Suzaku ! Dépêche toi, nous devons en parler au plus vite ! »

Cecil a raccroché, laissant le jeune homme perplexe. Zero aurait-il fait un nouveau mouvement? Impossible, il était encore en bas avec le groupe, et il l'avait eu à l'oeil toute la journée. Alors quoi? Va savoir, mon vieux... Le jeune homme se lève et porte un instant son regard sur le ciel dégagé. Là, maintenant... Il aimerait pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras.

* * *

Voilou Je quémande encore de la review, parce que j'ai bonne espoir qu'une âme charitable voudra bien m'en céder... pleeeeaaase...


	3. Love

Et voilà le troisième chapitre Par contre, pour le suivant il faudra savoir attendre, parce que :

1) Je l'ai pas fini  
2) J'ai aucune review, et ça me motive moyen.

Sinon, envoy it Je viens par ailleurs de voir le 18 ème épisode de la deuxième saison et... Ouaaa... Faut pas être sensible !

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

Ils sont tous assis autour d'une table, comme attendant le verdict. Sauf que le verdict vient de tomber, et que, peu à peu, leurs visages laissent passer une incrédulité franche et totale. Même Guilford, d'ordinaire imperturbable, est sous le choc.  
Suzaku passe une main sur son visage et tente de digérer l'information que le Knight of One en personne vient de leur communiquer par vidéoconférence.

« Vous dites qu'un nouveau mouvement pouvant à tout moment s'allier à Zero a fait son apparition et que sa menace, si elle est dérisoire prise à part, peut être plus que sérieuse en cas d'entente entre les deux camps?  
- Il y a quelques erreurs dans votre discours, Seigneur Kururugi. Mais en clair et très simplifié, c'est cela. »

Clair et très simplifié... On lui rappelait, là encore, qu'il n'était pas Britannien, et que par conséquent, il était plus stupide que ceux qui l'entouraient à cette table. Sympa. Le jeune homme fait signe à son supérieur de bien vouloir les éclairer sur sa pensée.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un mouvement sorti de l'oeuf. Mais il est vrai que nous ne l'avons jamais vraiment pris au sérieux, après tout, le nombre de leurs militants est si faible qu'il en devient particulièrement ridicule. »

Suzaku pousse un soupir. Il sentait arriver gros comme une maison les grosses et lourdes explications. Et avec le ton de guerrier monocorde de Bismark, il lui faudrait des efforts pour ne pas s'endormir.

« Les racines de ce groupuscule remontent à quelques années. Lors de l'assassinat de l'Impératrice Marianne, et de l'exil de ses deux enfants. Il n'a fallu à attendre qu'un mois avant qu'un groupe de dissident, constitué d'une dizaine de personnes tout au plus, ne naquisse. Ils se réclamaient d'idées démocratiques, et voulaient faire de Britannia une république.  
- Un idéal Européen? Tenta Gino.  
- Plus ou moins. Leurs idées sont simples : faire tomber le Saint Empire, et libérer les peuples qu'il opresse. »

Le Knight of Seven pâlit soudainement. Elle était là, la solution qu'il cherchait ! Changer le système de l'intérieur... Ces républicains étaient Britanniens, et cherchaient, en passant à la démocratie, à rendre leur indépendance à des pays comme le Japon. Mais une autre donnée le fit se rebrunir rapidement.

« Cela est donc la raison pour laquelle il faut s'en méfier. Zero pourrait être intéressé par cette idéologie et en faire ses complices.  
- Attendez... Vous venez de dire qu'il ne s'agit que d'un groupuscule apparu il y a une dizaine d'années. Ils ne sont pas... fit Cecil.  
- En dix ans, même si nous n'avons aucune donnée, nous pensons que, malgré leur étonnante discrétion suite à leur officialisation, ils ont du recruter suffisamment pour se constituer une petite armée. Pour ma part, je pense à deux ou trois centaines de personnes.  
- C'est dérisoire ! Cette fois, c'était Guilford qui s'était enflammé. Deux cent personnes face à la toute puissance armée Britannienne !  
- Zero n'avait que quelques maigres résistants, au départ. »

La remarque de Suzaku, teintée de haine et d'amertume, avait tant de pertinence que le silence plâna dans la pièce. Cette menace devait être prise au sérieux. Mais Gino enchaîna.

« Mais ils ont trouvé en Zero un chef particulièrement intelligent et charismatique. Qui nous dit qu'il en est de même pour ces républicains?  
- Il est vrai que, si cette personne n'a jamais eu à se cacher, nous ignorons tout de son identité, reprit le Knight of One. Mais le nombre n'est pas le plus inquiétant. Ils ont eu tout le temps de réfléchir, contrairement à Zero qui a agit dans l'urgence et la précipitation. Ils sont méthodiques et, surtout, ils ont avec eux un stratège et un scientifique absolument épatant.  
- Un scientifique?  
- La rumeur dit – et il y a tout lieu de la croire – qu'ils sont dotés d'une technologie en matière de Knightmare des plus effrayantes. Les fables les plus inquiétantes diraient que l'inventeur même de nos engins de guerre serait leur concepteur.  
- Foutaises ! Ce concepteur est probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est, et Akshata et moi sommes les seuls grands connaisseurs en route ! S'indigna Lloyd.  
- Dans ce cas, examinez cette image que je vais vous envoyer. Ce n'est qu'une image, mais je pense que vous pourrez tout de même juger de l'efficacité des engins. »

L'image apparut sur tous les écrans d'ordinateurs, autour de la table. Suzaku observa le sien avec stupeur. La machine qu'il avait sous les yeux faisait la taille de son Lancelot, mais semblait, à vue d'oeil, bien plus légère, et surtout, était capable de voler – alors qu'ils n'en étaient en Britannia qu'aux prototypes en matière de vol et qu'ils pensaient ne pouvoir les adapter que d'ici quelques semaines. Il entendait Lloyd ôter et remettre ses lunettes en poussant des exclamations de ravissement, mais aussi d'une surprise un peu particulière. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille les mots de son supérieur, derrière l'écran.

« Nous supposons que ce Knightmare est le seul aussi évolué qu'ils aient en leur possession. Son pilote est exceptionnel et, un jeune ingénieur, sur le terrain, a scanné l'appareil. Il en a conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un engin absolument incroyable : nous ignorons d'où il tire son énergie, mais il n'a probablement jamais vu d'Energy Filer de sa vie. Il possède un bouclier digne du Modred mais qui semble inutile, car le matériau qui le constitue résiste aux pires impacts. Sa rapidité d'action et la souplesse du corps métallique est exceptionnel. Je pense que même les Knight of Rounds n'ont pas accès à un tel dégré de technologie. »

Un murmure absolument ébahi se fait entendre, une sorte de faible brouhaha indistinct. Tout le monde semble comprendre l'ampleur de la situation, et Suzaku comprend mieux pourquoi Cecil, deux heures plus tôt, a parlé d'urgence : ces personnes là, au service de Zero, cela traduirait une catastrophe, et ils seraient désavantagés dans leur lutte.

Lloyd a réajusté ses lunettes. Cecil regarde son écran avec un air de franche incrédulité. Gino trouverait presque ça drôle et Anya ne montre aucune émotion, comme à l'accoutumée. Rien d'anormal ni de suspect dans tout cela. Mais il sent un frisson mêlé de peur et d'excitation parcourir son échine. Il a hâte de se retrouver face à eux.

La question, dans la bouche de Guilford, finit par claquer. Ils se la posaient tous.

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous fait croire qu'ils s'intéressent à l'Area 11?  
- On a repéré le même Knightmare que sur vos écrans, survolant le Pacifique, il y a une quinzaine de jours. Ils ont entendu parler du retour de Zero, et doivent organiser quelque chose. Ca sent le coup fourré, croyez-moi. Ces types là, si peu nombreux soient-ils, sont familiers avec la politique. A eux-seuls, ils ne sont pas une menace. Mais avec des alliés, ils deviennent un groupuscule redoutable. »

Soir-même. Suzaku était rentré tard, avec Cecil et Lloyd, dans cet espace qui avait des chambres à disposition, en plus d'y garder les Knightmares. Oh, bien sûr, il avait désormais un 'habitat' dans la tour gouvernementale, mais l'ambiance qui y régnait n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Il verrait d'ici quelques temps pour aller au dortoir de l'Académie. L'ambiance le rassurerait et l'aiderait probablement à dormir.

La main dans la poche, il finit par trouver quelque chose qui se glisse dans sa main. Une boule de papier froissé, qu'il défroisse pour découvrir un numéro de téléphone. Mélina. Elle lui avait glissé le papier dans la main, la veille.  
La veille? Ca lui semblait déjà si loin... Entre le pique-nique et l'annonce de cet étrange groupuscule... Oserait-il? Après seulement vingt quatre heures? Ce serait oublié la règle de base, savoir se faire désirer – qu'elle réussisait à appliquer à la perfection. Et puis, dans l'état dans lequel il était, il avait peur de chercher à se confier et, par erreur, de lui dévoiler ce qu'il ne devrait pas dire. Car il a pour principe de ne jamais mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle. Surtout à son stade.

En fait, il a juste envie de la voir. Et d'assouvir cette envie, qui l'a pris dans l'après-midi, et qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis : la prendre dans ses bras. Cette lubie était en soi assez difficile à expliquer, et lui-même avait du mal à se l'expliquer. Sa relation avec Euphemia, la seule qu'il avait eue et qui aurait pu devenir sérieuse, n'avait pas été très... Aboutie. A vrai dire, à part des échanges de regards, des clins d'oeils complices, des frôlements... La différence entre leurs rangs avait rendu impossible l'expression plus charnelle de leurs sentiments – même rien qu'avec des baisers.  
Le changement avec Mélina était assez brutal. La jeune femme était libre de contrainte, et semblait se moquer comme de sa première couche de savoir s'il était britannien pure souche, ou Number.

Ce qui le gênait, dans le fond, ce n'était pas tant sa timidité, son manque d'expérience, ce désir qu'il avait du mal à apprivoiser. Non, c'était le sentiment de trahir Euphie. Elle avait été son premier véritable amour. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus pour seul but de réussir à rendre au Japon son indépendance par ce qu'il estimait être 'les bonnes méthodes'. Non, il se battait pour laver l'honneur de cette femme qu'il avait aimée, pour la venger de la bassesse de cet homme qui avait été son frère, et en qui elle avait eu confiance. Cette ordure qui avait utilisé le Geass pour faire de cette princesse pleine de bonne volonté une princesse génocide.

Et maintenant, le voilà qui est en train de tomber amoureux d'une autre. Etait-ce vraiment honnête? Dans le fond, la petite Mélina ne pourrait jamais prendre une place aussi forte que celle occupée par Euphie. Mais, en même temps, il ne pouvait ignorer la place qu'elle commençait à se faire, tout en discrètion, et avec bien plus de liberté que la défunte princesse. Peut-être était-ce cela, en plus de cet écho avec la protégée de Cornelia, qui l'avait séduit.

Cessant les questionnements, sur l'honneur, et la trahison, Suzaku s'empara de son téléphone.

Elle s'était levée tôt, ce matin. La première chose qu'elle avait fait était d'aller prendre une douche. Et c'était là, sous l'eau chaude, qu'elle avait commencé à ressasser la soirée de la veille. Elles en avaient discuté, au téléphone, avec sa petite soeur. La cadette avait rassuré Mélina, et lui avait dit qu'elle devait y aller, si le coeur lui en disait. Et le coeur lui en disait long.

La jeune fille met un pied hors de la cabine de douche, et s'enroule, nue, dans une grande serviette de bain. Ses longs cheveux humides ruissellent sur le sol. Kururugi Suzaku. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des choix... Nathan le lui avait longuement rappelé, dans la nuit, alors qu'il l'attendait dans le studio. Non, c'était loin d'être le meilleur des choix. Il était l'une des plus efficaces épées de l'empire, là où eux faisaient figure d'ennemis.

Nathan avait dit qu'il tenterait dès aujourd'hui d'entrer en contact avec l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs. Et lui avait plus ou moins ordonné d'être plus discrète. Le gouvernement était au courant de leur arrivée. Et de la probabilité de leur entrée en action. Une Britannienne avec des réflexes qui trahissaient la noblesse et un accent impeccable la ferait rapidement repérer. Et c'était une chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

La jeune femme avait proprement mis l'ami loyal et serviable de sa défunte mère à la porte. Il était adorable, mais elle n'avait pas envie de songer à la République. Ni au fait que, tôt ou tard, ils seraient en face de l'Empire. De Suzaku. Non, elle voulait penser à leur soirée. Prendre l'évènement comme une femme normale de son âge l'aurait fait – tu n'es pas une femme normale, lui avait rappelé une petite voix désagréable, dans son crâne.

Mélina s'habille simplement, met un court short blanc, et un chemisier de la même teinte, dont elle noue les extrémités au lieu de mettre les boutons. Il fait chaud, en ce moment, aussi préfère-t-elle agir et paraître aguicheuse plutôt que de mettre une de ces tenues lourdes et chaudes qui la feraient passer pour une nonne – sans chaussure.

Elle avait eu une journée banale, sans gros accroc. Derrière son ordinateur, elle avait surfé sur le net, passé en revue les sites à la Gloire de Zero, ceux qui vénéraient l'Empire, et, de dépit, avait repris ses travaux sur le cryptage et l'art de hacker. Car, si cette jeune femme était une éminente diplômée, elle était extrêmement calée en matière de technologie – et d'informatique. Surdouée? Par rapport à la moyenne populaire, peut-être. Mais cette intelligence ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie. Aux yeux de son père, ça n'avait pas rattrapé la faiblesse physique qu'elle avait eue.

Il est dix huit heures. Le jour est encore là, et ne commence même pas à décliner. C'est le printemps, il fait beau, ça sent l'été. L'été et ses cigales. L'été et ses promenades au bord d'un lac. L'été... Cet été, ce serait la guerre. Et sans doute la plus sanglante de l'histoire.  
Ses yeux observent le diagramme qu'elle vient d'achever. Une sorte d'arbre des possibles, une image décrivant les diverses probabilités d'actions de Zero et de son armée, avec les réactions à Britannia. Elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer à Nathan, lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit dans le studio.

La jeune fille demeura interdite une bonne dizaine de secondes. On ne l'appelait jamais. Ou presque. C'était improbable que qui ce soit ne cherche à la joindre, d'autant plus qu'elle avait vu l'un des leurs aujourd'hui.  
Elle s'empare malgré tout du téléphone, avec une moue qui montre bien son étonnement, et répond, non sans avoir remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu. Comme à son habitude, elle ne dit rien, laissant à son interlocuteur le loisir de commencer à parler. Lorsque sa voix retentit à ses oreilles, la républicaine laissa un doux sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres et appuya sur un bouton pour enregistrer le numéro.

Un petit 'ding !' l'avertit que le four a achevé la cuisson. Elle se dirige là-bas et sort son gâteau en faisant son possible pour ne pas s'y brûler. Hmmm ça sent booon...

Elle a encore du mal à y croire. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Ou bien l'avait-elle trop laissé sur sa faim? Ou encore, leur relation avait-elle dès le départ commencé trop vite? Mélina mit le gâteau dans le frigo en ricanant. Ca, pour aller trop vite... L'important, maintenant qu'elle savait à qui elle avait affaire, serait de préserver son identité. S'il apprenait, leur lien se briserait aussi sûrement que l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs partirait en fumée le jour où Lelouch aurait avoué être Zero. Quoique... Cette solution pourrait être pour lui un excellent choix stratégique en cas d'urgence. Enfin... Là n'était pas vraiment la question.  
_Ma vieille, tu t'égares...  
_Et c'était vrai. Elle en était arrivée au point où tout ce qu'elle pensait revenait à ces petits détails qu'elle avait analysés. Pourtant... Elle remit une mèche de cheveux dans sa pince, qui retenait à la diable l'épaisse masse noirâtre. Ses yeux accrochèrent son propre reflet dans le miroir, non loin d'elle. Elle ne leur ressemblait pas assez. Impossible de deviner. Sauf... Non, non, le lien était trop étroit, on n'y ferait pas attention.

Sa main passa instinctivement sur son avant-bras droit, cachant une longue cicatrice blanchâtre qui s'y était dessinée il y avait bien des années. Cette cicatrice, contrairement à tout le reste de ce que pourrait subir son corps, ne disparaîtrait jamais. De quoi détourner les doutes et étayer ses dires... Ses mensonges. Mais ça ne devait pas se savoir. Pas encore... En fait, si ça pouvait, jusqu'au bout, rester une donnée inconnue, ça l'arrangerait bien. Quoique... Difficile de ne pas l'avouer, le jour où on apprendrait d'elle qu'elle était née leucémique.

La jeune femme s'étira comme un chat, dans son short court et son chemisier pâle. Elle remarqua le regard un peu trop soutenu d'un voisin, qui la regardait à travers sa fenêtre et lui fit un sourire crispé avant de fermer d'un coup sec les rideaux. Pervers.

Elle cilla calmement, se tournant doucement vers la porte avec un demi-sourire. Elle avait entendu un bruit de heurt typique de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Elle vit dans un petit studio, un logement typique d'étudiant, contitué d'une pièce principale servant de chambre et de salon, une salle de bain, et d'un large couloir dans lequel il y avait le frigo, la cuisinière, et les placard de vaisselle, au dessus de l'évier – qui ne faisait qu'une avec la cuisinière, si si. Il ne lui faut donc que deux secondes pour rejoindre la porte.

Elle prend néanmoins tout son temps, savourant l'attente impatiente de l'homme qui doit se trouver derrière la porte. Dix secondes. Elle est derrière la porte et regarde par le judas, pour vérifier qu'elle fait bien patienter la bonne personne. C'est bien lui. Il a l'air nerveux.

Mélina se sent comme une adolescente surexcitée. Elle trépigne d'impatience, mais se force à la contenance, comme on lui avait appris à faire dans son enfance – à se comporter comme une Dame de son rang.  
_Donnez moi un cavalier en E6 et je gagnerai toutes mes parties._  
Elle ne comprend pas ce que cette pensée vient faire là, mais ça la rassure. Peut-être parce que c'est un dommaine qu'elle maîtrise foutrement mieux que celui de la séduction. Il faut dire que, dans sa vie, elle n'a jamais vraiment laissé la place à ce genre de choses. Mais elle a l'air de bien s'en tirer.

Sa main abaisse la poignée et la porte s'entrouvre enfin sur son regard malicieux et son sourire calme.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, bordel..._  
Impatience. Il a l'impression, et ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'elle cherche à le faire poireauter autant que possible. Pour mieux s'assurer de son emprise sur lui? Pour se faire désirer?

La deuxième possibilité lui semble la plus plausible. A moins que ce ne soit pour le tester. Cette thèse ne lui semble pas sans fondement. Enfin, après une bonne trentaine de secondes à attendre – déconnez pas, c'est long, trente secondes ! – il vit enfin la porte s'ouvrir sur son visage, puis, lentement, sur le reste de son corps, alors qu'elle s'écarte pour le laisser passer. Elle a l'air de jubiler de l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps.

Suzaku entre pour la première fois dans le studio, qu'il regarde avec surprise. Il avait imaginé les lieux plus grands. Bon, il aurait du s'en douter... Si noble qu'elle soit, sans soutien de sa famille, elle ne devait pas pouvoir espérer beaucoup d'espace conformément à ses moyens financiers. Au contraire... A cet instant, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne savait presque rien d'elle. Pourtant, il avait en même temps l'impression de la connaître depuis si longtemps... Tout allait trop vite. Et, étrangement, il trouvait cela normal. Difficile à expliquer, comme sensation... Mais...

Il a fermé la porte derrière lui, a posé le bouquet de roses – rouges, toujours, pour la passion – sur l'égouttoir de l'évier, et la suit dans la grande pièce. Un lit deux personnes est calé dans un coin, contre le mur face à la fenêtre. Sur le côté gauche de la fenêtre, contre le même mur que cette dernière – elle se site au centre – un bureau, bien rangé. Cela lui aurait paru suspect sur un bureau d'hommes – un homme qui range ses affaires est un homme qui a des choses à cacher – mais pas chez une femme. Sous la fenêtre, un petit meuble, avec une minuscule télévision. Et finalement, sur le côté droit de la fenêtre une table, qui devait lui servir de table pour manger.

Sur le mur perpendiculaire, en face du pied du lit, une armoire était encastrée dans le mur. Dans le coin, un petit fauteuil, ressemblant à un simple pouf de tissus.  
_Sympa_, se dit-il en contemplant l'intérieur de l'appartement. Et pour dire, il se sentait chez lui, tant il trouvait les lieux chaleureux. Son regard accrocha la jeune femme, qui s'était avancée dans la pièce et s'étirait à nouveau. Il eut un petit sourire et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la prit par la taille, et l'attira contre lui.

Le baiser fut bref, mais il en tira une grande sérénité, et parallèlement, un sentiment d'intense euphorie. Encore un contraste... Mais cette sensation était tellement agréable que la personne toute en contraste qu'il tenait contre lui n'éveilla pas plus de question. Pourquoi s'en serait-il posé, alors qu'à l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait était ce petit être fragile, blotti contre lui? Ses pensées avaient depuis bien longtemps disparu de son esprit.

Le reste de la soirée, dans son esprit, fut assez confus. Ne restèrent que le souvenir de sa peau, si douce, de ses lèvres, si chaudes, de son rire, si envoûtant, et de son regard, brillant dans l'ombre de la pièce. Ainsi que de leurs gémissements mêlés dans l'obscurité.


End file.
